katmai_bearcamsfandomcom-20200214-history
What bears have been seen in 2015
Bears seen in 2015: This table will be used to document the bears that have been seen so far in the 2015 season. It will primarily be updated by park staff, however, if you know of a bear we are missing, please suggest that it be added where appropriate, and include photos or other documentation of it being seen. Pictures and detailed information are organized by month below the table. 'Detailed Information & Pictures re: Bears Seen in 2015:' 'April 2015:' No reports of bears seen. INFO BEARS SEEN 2015.04.17 RROY NO REPORTS YET.JPG|2015.04.17 - Ranger Roy has not heard of any bear reports yet. Staff will be returning to Brooks in about 2 weeks, so he will let us know what he hears. 'May 2015:' 2015.05.20 or Before: 284 "Electra", 634 Popeye, 1 unidentified male, and 1 unidentified female bears were seen. Additional pictures and information can be viewed on this link to Katmai National Park & Preserve's flickr page for May 2015 INFO BEARS SEEN 2015.05.14 10.01 RROY COMMENT ON KS CAM A FEW BEARS SEEN NO IDs.JPG|2015.05.14 Ranger Roy updates that a few bears have been seen at Brooks, but no ID's yet. INFO BEARS SEEN 2015.05.15 12.41 RROY HE SAW NONE AT BROOKS BUT RMIKE SAW ONE VERY FAR OFF.JPG|2015.05.15 Ranger Roy did not see any bears at Brooks. Ranger Mike did see one very far-off. INFO BEARS SEEN 2015.05.20 COURTING BEARS ON DM - 284 ON LEFT PERHAPS INFO.JPG|2015.05.20 Katmai NP&P Flickr information ~ Courting bears on Dumpling Mountain (284 on left perhaps) INFO BEARS SEEN 2015.05.20 COURTING BEARS ON DM - 284 ON LEFT PERHAPS.JPG|2015.05.20 Courting bears on Dumpling Mountain (284 on left perhaps) INFO BEARS SEEN 2015.05.20 COURTING BEARS ON DM - 284 ON LEFT PERHAPS ZOOM.JPG|2015.05.20 Courting bears on Dumpling Mountain (284 on left perhaps) INFO BEARS SEEN 2015.05.20 COURTING BEARS ON DM POPEYE 634 DARKER BEAR IN CENTER INFO.JPG|2015.05.20 Katmai NP&P Flickr information ~ Courting bears on Dumpling Mountain (634 Popeye is dark bear at center) INFO BEARS SEEN 2015.05.20 COURTING BEARS ON DM POPEYE 634 DARKER BEAR IN CENTER.JPG|2015.05.20 Courting Bears on Dumpling Mountain (634 Popeye is dark bear at center) INFO BEARS SEEN 2015.05.20 COURTING BEARS ON DM POPEYE 634 DARKER BEAR IN CENTER ZOOM.JPG|2015.05.20 Courting bears on Dumpling Mountain (634 Popeye is dark bear at center) INFO BEARS SEEN 2015.05.20 POPEYE 634 EDGE OF BROOKS RIVER KNP&P FLICKR 01 INFO.JPG|2015.05.20 Katmai NP&P Flickr ~ 634 Popeye at the edge of Brooks River information INFO BEARS SEEN 2015.05.20 POPEYE 634 EDGE OF BROOKS RIVER KNP&P 01 FLICKR.JPG|2015.05.20 634 Popeye at the edge of Brooks River INFO BEARS SEEN 2015.05.20 POPEYE 634 EDGE OF BROOKS RIVER KNP&P FLICKR 01 ZOOM.JPG|2015.05.20 634 Popeye at the edge of Brooks River INFO BEARS SEEN 2015.05.20 POPEYE 634 EDGE OF BROOKS RIVER KNP&P FLICKR 02 INFO.JPG|2015.05.20 Katmai NP&P Flickr ~ 634 Popeye at the edge of Brooks River INFO BEARS SEEN 2015.05.20 POPEYE 634 EDGE OF BROOKS RIVER KNP&P FLICKR 02.JPG|2015.05.20 634 Popeye at the edge of Brooks River INFO BEARS SEEN 2015.05.20 POPEYE 634 EDGE OF BROOKS RIVER KNP&P FLICKR 02 ZOOM 02.JPG|2015.05.20 634 Popeye at the edge of Brooks River INFO BEARS SEEN 2015.05.20 POPEYE 634 & UNIDd FEMALE FEATURED COMMENT LR CAM RMIKE w COMMENT.jpg|2015.05.20 Ranger Mike's featured comment with pictures on the bear cams for Brooks Camp INFO BEARS SEEN 2015.05.20 or BEFORE RMIKE FEATURED COMMENT LR CAM 634 POPEYE 284 ELECTRA & A FEW OTHERS INFO ONLY.JPG|2015.05.20 Ranger Mike's featured comment on bear cams for Brooks Camp INFO BEARS SEEN 2015.05.20 or BEFORE RMIKE FEATURED COMMENT LR CAM 634 POPEYE & UNIDd FEMALE COURTING PIC 01 ONLY.jpg|2015.05.20 Courting bears 634 Popeye & unidentified female on Dumpling Mountain picture from Ranger Mike's featured comment on bear cams for Brooks Camp INFO BEARS SEEN 2015.05.20 or BEFORE RMIKE FEATURED COMMENT LR CAM 284 ELECTRA & UNIDd MALE COURTING PIC 02 ONLY.jpg|2015.05.20 Courting bears 284 "Electra and unidentified male on Dumpling Mountain picture from Ranger Mike's featured comment on the bear cams for Brooks Camp 2015.05.30 at approximately 11:00 AM: Vdieo by cam viewer, JoeBear, of an unidentified bear on Dumpling Mountain from the Dumpling Mountain cam. 'June 2015:' 2015.06.02 before 2:54 PM: Ranger Mike shares a featured comment on the Brooks bear cams and pictures (pic 1 , pic 2, and pic 3 ). "Rangers were surprised by the early season appearances of 435 Holly and her two cubs this afternoon. Both cubs looked larger (and leaner) than last fall. Like most bears at this time of the year, they are biding their time until the salmon return. They were seen milling about near the mouth of Brooks River for about 15 minutes before they disappeared down the beach." If you are not familiar with the sotry behind this family you can find the back story in two blog posts Ranger Mike wrote last summer. This blog post is aobut the abandonment of the then yearling cub: Surprises of the Bear World July 11, 2014 and this blog post is about its adoption: Abandoned Cub Finds a New Mother September 11, 2014. Ranger Mike's blog post 435 Holly Returns with Her Adopted Cub June 3, 2015 also provides additional information about the family group. On June 4, 2015 Megan Edge of Alaska Dispatch News publishes an article 'Supermom' Brown Bear Returns to Alaska's Brooks Camp with Non-Traditional Family with quotes from Ranger Roy, Rangeer Mike, Ranger Troy, and Ranger Leslie. 2015.06.03 - Another well known Brooks River brown bear wandered though today 128 Grazer. INFO BEARS SEEN 2015.06.02 HOLLY 435 w HER YEARLING CUB & 503 2.5 Y O ADOPTED CUB RMIKE FEATURED COMMENT.JPG|2015.06.02 Ranger Mike's featured comment re: 435 Holly and both cubs seen today INFO BEARS SEEN 2015.06.02 HOLLY 435 w HER YEARLING CUB & 503 2.5 Y O ADOPTED CUB RMIKE FEATURED COMMENT PIC 01.JPG|2015.06.02 435 Holly (center) walks along Brooks River with her adopted cub (left) and biological cub (right). NPS/M. Fitz. INFO BEARS SEEN 2015.06.02 HOLLY 435 w HER YEARLING CUB & 503 2.5 Y O ADOPTED CUB RMIKE FEATURED COMMENT PIC 02.jpg|2015.06.02 435 Holly with both cubs (her biological yearling and 503 her adopted 2.5 year old cub) INFO BEARS SEEN 2015.06.02 HOLLY 435 w HER YEARLING CUB & 503 2.5 Y O ADOPTED CUB RMIKE FEATURED COMMENT PIC 03.jpg|2015.06.02 435's adopted cub (now 2.5 years old) stands in front of 435 (right) and her yearling (left). NPS/M. Fitz. INFO BEARS SEEN 2015.06.03 GRAZER 128 BROOKS CAMP TWITTER 04.46 PM POST.JPG|2015.06.03 Brooks Camp & Katmai National Park tweets 128 Grazer wandered through today INFO BEARS SEEN 2015.06.03 GRAZER 128 BROOKS CAMP TWITTER 04.46 PM PIC.JPG|2015.06.03 128 Grazer INFO BEARS SEEN 2015.06.03 GRAZER 128 LR CAM COMMENT.JPG|2015.06.03 Ranger Mike's Lower River cam comment 128 Grazer seen today. INFO BEARS SEEN 2015.06.03 GRAZER 128 LR CAM COMMENT w 3 PICS PIC 01.JPG|2015.06.03 128 Grazer INFO BEARS SEEN 2015.06.03 GRAZER 128 LR CAM COMMENT w 3 PICS PIC 02.jpg|2015.06.03 128 Grazer INFO BEARS SEEN 2015.06.03 GRAZER 128 LR CAM COMMENT w 3 PICS PIC 03.jpg|2015.06.03 128 Grazer